Una Fiesta Movida
by Anne Scarlett
Summary: Akihito Usami asiste a una importante fiesta, allí las cosas se saldrán un poco fuera de control que lo llevarán a despertar en los brazos de un desconocido y hará lo imposible para evitar que el escándalo estalle. ¿Tendrá el coraje para confesar a Misaki lo sucedido antes de que estalle el escándalo? ADVERTENCIAS: Contenido BL. Nota: Primer trabajo publicado hace algún tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

El verano llegó con toda su intensidad aquella semana, el calor era tan insoportable que Usami Akihito andaba de un lado para otro sin camisa, mientras que su compañero de apartamento tomaba un delicioso refresco.  
-No te apetece un poco?- preguntó el joven universitario con su acostumbrado gesto de alegría matutina.  
-Nah!- Gruñó el escritor que se disponía a regresar a su habitación. De repente se quedó pensativo frente a la puerta y mirando al joven Misaki agregó- ¿Cuándo sales?  
-La excursión universitaria inicia mañana…- Y con algo de furia agregó- ¡AHH QUE TE LO DIJE HACE UNA SEMANA….PERO CLARO….SE TE HA OLVIDADO!  
-No, no lo olvidé…es solo que…es solo que… el tiempo ha pasado rápidamente y tengo demasiado trabajo

El escritor volvió a la mesa del comedor donde el gigantesco oso de peluche aguardaba. Se acercó suavemente a Misaki y abrazándolo por detrás se acercó a su oído y susurro con suavidad:  
-Podrías disculparme por este pequeño lapsus…..  
El color rojo se apoderó de las mejillas del joven e inexperto Misaki que nerviosamente había comenzado a jugar con el pitillo dentro del vaso del refresco…  
-Usagi-San…..yo….  
-Creo que lo mejor es que aprovechemos el resto de la tarde,-Interrumpió- será un lindo recuerdo que me acompañará en estas frías noches de tu ausencia.  
-¿Frías noches?...pero si es verano…- Respondió Misaki tratando de cambiar de tema.  
-El verano no es verano sin ti… -Respondió Akihito mientras metía sus manos en el refresco tratando de sacar un cubo de hielo- Estos tres días sin ti serán una eternidad.  
-Usagi-San….¿Qué haces?...  
Las palabras de Misaki fueron interrumpidas, el cubo de hielo rozaba suavemente sus labios y era deslizado delicadamente por su cuello…la fría sensación se había apoderado del universitario, mientras que el escritor continuaba jugando con el cubo de hielo. Usami tomo a Misaki de la mano y lo llevó al sofá donde lentamente le quitó la camisa mientras continuaba jugando con el cubo de hielo que se derretía lentamente sobre la cálida piel de Misaki…  
-¿Te gusta?...Pienso añadirle un plus….  
Misaki no dijo nada, el rojo de sus mejillas se mezclaba ahora con su expresión de perplejidad….Usami recorría ahora la espalda de Misaki con el hielo…siguiendo con su lengua… el camino trazado por el agua liberada; …  
-¿Quieres intentarlo tu?...- pregunto el escritor.  
Ahora era Misaki quien torpemente seguía con el juego, el cuerpo del escritor ardía por dentro y por fuera, no podía evitarlo, en su interior sabia que debía poseerlo, decidido, le bajó los pantalones a Misaki y acaricio su miembro que con cada movimiento se ponía cada vez más erecto.  
-Usagi-San…por favor…  
Con mucho cuidado Usami entró en el cuerpo de Misaki…el placer inundaba cada poro de sus pieles…los gritos de placer de Misaki inundaban todo el lujoso apartamento de Akihito quien no podía detenerse por tanta excitación.  
Finalmente se acercaba la culminación de su amoroso acto, Usami abrazo calidamente el cuerpo de su amado Misaki mientras le susurraba: "Quedate a mi lado…Quedate a mi lado….".

En la silla del comedor, con sus ojos fijos y su cuerpo de felpa Rensa-Chan continuaba observando como mudo testigo de la ardiente pasión, y los placenteros gemidos de Misaki y Usagui, que se habian prolongado por el resto de la tarde.

El día siguiente la soledad apuñalaba el corazón de Usami, hacía unas horas que su compañero se habia marchado a la excursión universitaria, pero sentía que habian transcurrido milenios, no podía concentrarse, ni escribir una sola palabra; a su alrededor una nube de papeles y letras inconclusas.

De repente el sonido del teléfono, Usami se levantó rapidamente de su silla, pensaba que posiblemente se tratara de Misaki, pero no...era esa horrenda mujer, que ahora le recordaba que además de cumplir con sus deberes debia asistir a la gran fiesta de celebración de los premios literarios.  
- Si ya lo se...-gruñó Usami- pero no me interesa reunirme con todos esos artistas.  
- Creeme, este año te resultara muy interesante...

El tiempo transcurria lentamente, la hora habia llegado, el salon de convenciones estaba a reventar, le crema y nata de la sociedad artística se habia dado cita en un solo lugar... Entre la multitud Usami percibio la presencia del rubio de ojos claros...si, el otro joven escritor...Lo conocia solo de nombre, Yuki Eiri.

**CONTINUARA...**


	2. Chapter 2

Lo conocía solo de nombre, pero ahi estaba el rubio aquel, Yuki Eiri.

El rubio resultó ser muy perceptivo, respondió a la mirada de Usami con la misma arrogancia que su interlocutor. También le conocia, solo de nombre, desde luego.

Las presentaciones no se hicieron esperar, pero como era de suponerse durante el transcurso de la velada, los dos escritores parecían no llevarse para nada bien, entre comentarios sarcásticos la fiesta continuaba, pero todo cambió cuando en el escenario hizo aparición el famoso cantante Gackt y Aikawa-San sugirió que probaran el nuevo coctelito explosivo de moda: "EL PETARDO".

Se trataba todo de Ego, el ego era el que le habia empujado a asistir a una fiesta en la que no quería estar, Usami quería estar solo encerrado entre los recuerdos de Misaki, pero Aikawa le pidio que asistiera pues estaba toda esa gente importante.

Ahora era el Ego que le empujaba a acercarse cada vez más a Yuki Eiri, si, era extraño, no sabia que tenía el escritorcito este de 22 años y 1.86 de estatura, talvez esas mismas cualidades de si mismo, tenacidad, orgullo, hasta el reflejo mismo de ese ego, entre los tragos que iban y venian, 10 minutos más tarde los dos parecían los mejores amigos del mundo, y no era para menos, cada uno había consumido por lo menos unos 20 coctelitos explosivos.

Usami susurro algunas palabras al oído de Yuki, y sin más salió de la fiesta sin despedirse de Aikawa y su grupo, afuera fue alcanzado por Yuki:

-Ahhh...maldición, necesito un taxi para llegar al hotel!  
-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi mansión- sugirió Akihito.  
-Pues si no hay otro remedio...aunque igual necesitamos un taxi, no puedo permitir que conduzcas en este estado.  
-Mira quien lo dice...tu ni siquiera recuerdas donde queda el hotel.

El taxi daba vueltas y vueltas por toda la ciudad, finalmente Eiri se desesperó lo suficiente para gritarle al taxista:  
- ¡DÉJANOS EN EL HOTEL MAS COSTOSO DE ESTA CIUDAD, ESTE IDIOTA HA OLVIDADO DONDE VIVEEEEE!

El hotel estaba lleno, solo quedaba la suite matrimonial especial, así que no había más remedio, tendrían que compartirla juntos, finalmente solos en el estupor del alcohol, Usami comenzó a desnudarse para meterse en la cama, la escena le pareció cómica a Eiri, quien coloco algo de música:  
- Anda..baila linda bailarina Streaper...  
- Bailaré sólo si tu también lo haces...o acaso te da miedo?  
Eiri se acercó a Usami y comenzo a quitarse la ropa.  
- Miedo, no para nada...Cómo crees que voy a tener miedo de alguien como tu?- respondió mientras se quitaba el cinturón al compás de la música.  
Asi continuaron desnudándose poco a poco.  
- Estas torpe Eiri, permíteme ayudarte con la camisa...  
- Entonces yo te quitaré la tuya...en eso soy experto.  
Era el juego del espejo bailado ritmicamente al compás de la música, todo lo que Usami le hacia a Yuki, este lo devolvía a Usami.  
Finalmente estaban completamente desnudos, la excitación era inminente, el sentir tan cerca ese cuerpo extraño provocaba que Usami quisiera ir más allá.  
Se tendieron en la cama y se echaron a reir a carcajadas, la situación era demasiado extraña para los dos, comenzaron a acariciarse entre ellos suavemente, el cuello, los brazos, los muslos, Usami no podía contenerse más...  
- Ponte en Cuatro...  
- No, tu primero.-respondió Eiri.  
- No, haz lo que te digo..para mi será un placer estar dentro de ti...  
- No quiero...  
No podía tolerarlo, Yuki no queria obedecerle en lo más mínimo y eso amenazaba su ego, pero le resultaba delicioso haber encontrado a alguien tan arrogante como él.  
- Hagamoslo de 69...-Sugirió Yuki  
- Bien pensado Eiri..No eres tan estúpido como pensaba...  
Los dos se acomodaron en un intenso 69 en el que continuaba el juego del espejo, Eiri metio el pene de Akihito en su humeda boca, y Usami, hizo lo mismo con el de Yuki...Los movimientos eran lentos, querían prolongar ese momento al máximo.  
Yuki no queria quedarse con las ganas, humdeció sus dedos y los introdujo en el interior de Usami, a quien no le pareció gracioso.  
- Qué crees que haces, estúpido!  
- No te gusta? o sientes temor de que te guste tanto que pidas algo más fuerte...  
Usami no respondió, hizo lo mismo a Yuki...  
- Para Bastardoooo...  
- Ahora quien es el que tiene temor de querer algo más fuerte...  
- No te hagas el gracioso ni te pases de listo conmigo.  
- Te voy a enseñar a respetar a los mayores.  
- Tu no tienes nada que enseñarme, mejor deja que te de una lección.  
Dicho esto Yuki comenzo a succionar con fuerza el pene de Akihito, quien ante la inminente excitación comenzó a gritar con fuerza:  
- MISAKI...MISAKI...MISAKI...!...AHhhhhhhhhhh!  
- Vaya! Parece que te ha gustado...Pero quita tu dedo de ahí.  
- No ha sido para tanto...Lo que tu haces yo puedo hacerlo mejor...por ejemplo esto...  
Ahora era Usami quien maniobraba sin ningún pudor el pene de Eiri al mismo tiempo que rozaba con fuerza su lengua en la punta, la exitación de Eiri era tan fuerte que sabía que pronto culminaria con un gran orgasmo, ahora sus gemidos eran diferentes...  
- SUICHIII MI AMOR...SUICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
- Idiota...te estas mojando sobre mi cabeza...Esto es asqueroso. Sabía que no podrias aguanter!  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...que te puedo decir...Ahora te toca a ti, así que prepárate...  
- Me permitiras mojar por completo todo tu trasero?  
- Ni en tus mejores sueños IDIOTA...  
- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Eiri...lo haces muy bien, para estar comprometido con una mujer!  
- Cierra la boca y abre las piernas que me vas a ahorcar!  
- Voy a explotar entre tus manos!...Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
- Atodas estas...Tienes extraños orgasmos, eres un fanfarrón, gritando Suichiiiii a toda hora...Ese tal Suichi tan importante para ti?  
- Cayate ESTUPIDO...No quiero hablar de eso!  
El momento habia terminado, los dos cayeron rendidos en medio de la cama, el cansancio del licor mezclado con el sexo los habia dejado agotados, Usami abrazo el cuerpo del rubio soñando con Misaki.

Mientras tanto, tras la cortina una oscura sombra continuaba filmando la intimidad de los colegas...Al parecer nunca estuvieron tan solos como pensaban.

CONTINUARA...


	3. Chapter 3

La madrugada de otro día de ardiente verano comenzaba, el calido viento movia las cortinas de la suite donde Usami Akihito y Yuki Eiri pasaron los minutos anteriores, el hombre vestido de negro continuaba filmándolos pues sabía que todavía no terminaba su fiesta privada...

Usami abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa de placer se dibujó en su rostro, a su lado dormía tranquilamente Misaki, su respiración era suave y también sonreía, como si tuviese un sueño feliz. Usami acarició su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sábanas.

- Me alegra que estés aquí conmigo Misaki...-Susurró Akihito- ¿Qué felices sueños tienes en este momento?  
- Ahhh...Déjame dormir otros minutitos más...  
- Misaki, te he extrañado más que nunca, no quiero perderte..No voy a dejarte ir nunca de mi lado- Continuaba diciendo, mientras acariciaba su espalda con mucha ternura.

Usami abrazó con dulzura el cuerpo de Misaki, le gustaba tanto sentir su aroma, sentir el sonido de su respiración tan tranquila, se sentía más feliz que nunca, quería mimarlo y consentirlo por el resto de la vida, así que comenzó a acariciar con sus dedos los labios carnosos y ardientes de Misaki, con tanta ternura que parecía como si estuviese pintando aquellos labios en ese lienzo perfecto que era su rostro.

- Misaki...Ahhh que lindo y suave eres, has traído paz a mi existir e iluminado mi corazón.

Habia terminado de decir estas palabras cuando prosiguió a besar aquellos labios que le parecían más ardientes que nunca, levantó toda la cobija para explorar con sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo de Misaki que descansaba allí, le dió la vuelta para ponerlo boca arriba y seguir dibujando con sus dedos cada parte de su cuerpo, el deseo crecía, Misaki estaba allí tan puro, tan sereno que hasta el mismo Akihito pensaba que era un error profanar aquel cuerpo sagrado acostado allí para él, pero el deseo era más poderoso que nunca, no podía deterner sus manos que ahora dibujaban los pezones excitados de Misaki.

El glorioso amanecer comenzaba a asomarse por las ventanas, la suite comenzaba a iluminarse de un tenue color naranja, Usami levantó la mirada hacia el balcón por donde comenzaban a colarse los rayos del naciente sol y respiró profundamente, mientras acariciaba con placer el vientre de Misaki.

- Continuaa por favor...

Usami tomo el cuerpo de su niño como si tuviera guantes de seda para no estropearlo y le dio la vuelta, acarició la espalda, sus brazos, sus caderas...quería y no queria poseerlo, queria ser el amo del tiempo para prolongar aquellos instantes...Introdujo su dedo indice en la boca de Misaki, el contacto con su saliva le parecía sublime, le parecía que la saliva de Misaki era como el agua sagrada de los templos donde los peregrinos lavan sus manos para orar.

Recorrió con sus labios la juvenil espalda, era como si quisiera sellar con un beso cada poro de su piel, pero la excitación era demasiado fuerte, abrió las nalgas de Misaki y metió los dedos humedecidos por la saliva en su agujero rosado...

- Ahhhhhhhhh...Así no...

Nada podia detener el movimiento de los dedos de Usami, el movimiento le producia tanto placer que sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, los gemidos eran tan placenteros que él respondía con la misma intensidad:

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...Massssssssssssss...Ahhhhhhhh...

No podía soportarlo más, sentía la erección más fuerte que nunca, quería estar en el cuerpo de Misaki, quería profanar aquella figura sagrada, quería sentir el placer de robarle al cielo un ángel que gemia de excitación entre sus sabanas y así lo hizo, con mucho cuidado penetró el cuerpo de Misaki como si fuera la primera vez. Aunque no lo era, pero lo veía tan glorioso, tan digno que era incapaz de lastimarlo, pero la excitación era fuerte, no podía contener el ritmico movimiento de sus caderas que como un demonio devoraba el cuerpo de Misaki.

Un demonio, eso era en este instante, un demonio lleno de placer, un demonio profanando cada espacio del cuerpo de Misaki.

- Noooooooooooo...Mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...Me duele!  
- No puedo contenerme Misaki, tu lo has pedido!

El espeso liquido recorría la entrepierna de Misaki... Usami alcanzaba la gloria en medio de los gemidos placenteros de su compañero..

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...No puedo más...Me mojaré también.

El cuerpo de Misaki cayó como una pesada carga sobre las sabanas mojadas, el placentero orgasmo lo dejó en un estado de shock, Usami lo levantó con cuidado y lo llevó al baño.

Lo sumergió en el agua cálida de la tina de baño.

Los ojos dorados de Yuki Eiri se abrieron, estaba metido en la tina de baño, el dolor era tan intenso que de inmediato pudo percatarse de lo sucedido.

Lleno de ira estampo su puño en el rostro de Usami que cayó al suelo sin acabar de comprender lo que sucedida a su alrededor.

- ¿Misaki...por qué me golpeas de este modo cruel?- Preguntó Usami- Si tu lo pediste, no me dejes asi Misaki, no quiero estar asi Misaki...

Eiri seguía golpeando con fuerza a Akihito, pero este parecía tan adormilado que no sentía las patadas y los puños

- MIERDA...ESTE TIPO SE HA DROGADO Y ESTA EN UN VIAJE QUE NO SABE NI DE DONDE VINO!

Eiri se vistió a toda prisa, salió del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo, abandonando a Usami que le reclamaba como si se tratara de su amante, pero en el ascensor pensó que no podía abandonar a Akihito porque los vieron entrar juntos y por las camaras de filmación del hotel, después de todo estaban en el Hilton. Tuvo que devolverse para encontrar a un Usami totalmente inconciente. Lo vistió a toda prisa y salieron del cuarto.

- Disculpe señor, su amigo...se encuentra bien? preguntó la recepcionista al verlos salir.  
- Siii, Anoche estuvimos es una fiesta muy movida y está tan ebrio que se ha desmayado, lo llevaré a su casa.

Yuki tomó un taxi, y se dirijió al hospital más cercano donde dejó a Usami abandonado en la sala de espera y se marchó mientras fumaba el ultimo cigarrillo de la caja, afuera el calor del verano seguñia ardiente...


	4. Chapter 4

Un grupo de doctores apurados llevaban en su camilla el cuerpo golpeado de Usami, las contusiones era lo que menos importancia tenían en ese momento, la dosis de LSD fue tan fuerte que perdió la conciencia después de la fase de pico máximo.

- Pupilas dilatadas, Aumento de ritmo cardiaco...  
- Preparen las inyecciones, hay que desintoxicarlo lentamente y preparen más endorfina y tengan lista una dosis de Valium por si se desencadena una crisis de ansiedad...

El mar se mecia suavemente en las playas de Hokaido, la brisa marina se colaba por los ventanales del salón de convenciones de la Universidad C, Misaki, sentado al lado del sempai observaba al expositor:

- Les recuerdo que durante los años 60 y70 el gobierno de los Estados Unidos apoyó con acuerdos económicos al Japón fomentando la formación de los Keiretsu que visitaremos el día de hoy...

Los ojos de Misaki estaban puestos en esa conferencia, pero su mente estaba puesta en otro lugar.  
"¿Dónde puede estar?...Le llamé esta mañana, pero no contestó, supongo que estuvo trabajando tanto que debe estar profundamente dormido...Aunque anoche tampoco me contestó...¿Estará con alguien más?...¿Pero que cosas estoy pensando?...Usagui-San no es ese tipo de persona."

- ¿Ocurre algo?  
- No, nada sempai...  
- Te vez distraído...Sabes que si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo. Ahora a tomar un brake, que debemos termianr la excursión.

Misaki no tomó su brake... En su lugar decidió meterse en la cabina telefónica y marcar el número del apartamento hasta el cansancio... No hubo respuesta. Los mismos pensamientos volcaban su mente.."No está en casa...¿Habrá salido?..¿Dónde puede estar?...¿Estará solo?"...  
- YA ME CANSÉ...SI NO QUIERE RESPONDER QUE NO LO HAGA...NO VOLVERÉ A LLAMAR!

- Vayaaa!...Por fín despiertas  
- ¿Aikawa?...¿qué? ¿Dónde estoy?...  
- Estás en el hospital, no te muevas, tuviste un shock provocado por la mezcla de LSD y alcohol, parece que fuiste asaltado porque estas lleno de golpes y moretones por todas partes. ¿Qué paso anoche después de la fiesta?  
- Nada raro...lo ultimo que recuerdo es...Eiri...  
- ¿Te fuiste con Yuki Eiri?  
- No, sólo lo encontré a la salida- Mentía a sangre fría.- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- Preguntó cambiando de tema para no levantar sospechas en Aikawa.  
- Ahh..La policía me llamó, los de servicio social de este hospital son muy buenos...

Mientras Aikawa continuaba hablando Usami se hundía en profundos pensamientos: "Debió ser Eiri, recuerdo haberme ido con él en un taxi, pero..¿por qué no puedo recordar todo?...Sí, supongo que el escritorcito ese tiene algo que ver, pero, ¿por qué?..."

- Bueno, la mejor noticia es que hoy mismo podrás salir del hospital.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?- Preguntó alterado- Respóndeme.  
- Ahhh, sólo 24 horas. La verdad, que tu recuperación ha sido rápida.  
- 24 horas! Misaki regresa esta tarde...Llévame a mi casa ahora mismo!

Aikawa dejó a Usami en la puerta del edificio, la euforia por la llegada de Misaki ocupaba ahora la mente de Usami quien entró a toda prisa al apartamento, parecía no sentir dolor, cuando se percató de un sobre bajo la puerta:  
"PARA: AKIHITO USAMI ...URGENTE"  
Usami hizo un gesto de desagrado, observó el reloj y se percató de que aún tenía algo de tiempo antes de la llegada de Misaki, teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de un día y el trabajo acumulado, decidió revisar el contenido del paquete.  
Era un C.D. con un sobre que claramente decía: "No abrir hasta revisar el contenido del C.D."

Usami revisó el C.D., era un video en el que aparecía cada momento vivido al lado de Yuki Eiri la noche de la fiesta, no podía creer lo que observaba, no recordaba nada de esto en absoluto, pero al verse a sí mismo con otro hombre que no era Misaki disfrutando de intenso placer, le parecía asqueroso...¿En qué estaba pensando cuando ocurrió todo eso?, no lo recordaba, pero el video era claro, había disfrutado el cuerpo de otro hombre y sintió que se traicionaba a sí mismo y que hería profundamente a Misaki. No quería seguir observando el video, pero los gemidos de los dos eran contundentes, lleno de furia apretó el sobre entre sus manos y se apresuró a leer:

"Si no quiere que este video sea publicado deberá abandonar de inmediato a ese muchacho con el que ahora vive y no volver a verlo nunca más. En caso contrario su carrera y reputación serán arruinadas y esa persona especial recibira una copia completa de este video..."

La nota anónima era clara, Usami rompió el papel en trizas, sentía que la furia que lo carcomía estaba a punto de estallar, y lo peor, sentía tristeza...una tristeza infinita, era feliz con Misaki, ¿Cómo pudo caer en esa sucia trampa?¿Cómo podía romperle el corazón por culpa de su propio descuido?...La culpa llegó rapidamente como un relámpago que azotaba su corazón con fuerza, las imágenes vistas en el video polulaban por su mente...¿Cómo pudo haber disfrutado tanto del cuerpo de ese extraño?...

El autobus llegó a la universidad, entre la multitud de personas Misaki distinguió la figura de Usami y corrió a sus brazos con desesperación;  
pero se detuvo instantánemente cuando vió los moretones en su rostro.

-¿Qué te pasó?...  
-Nada, tuve un pequeño accidente por andar despistado.  
-Pero Usagui-San...tu nunca andas despistado...¿Seguro no es nada grave?.  
-No, nada de que preocuparse, ahora que estás de regreso quiero aprovechar estos instantes a tu lado.

Regresaron a casa, Usami conducía el auto a toda prisa, Misaki no había querido hablar mucho, finalmente interrumpió su silencio:

- ¿Qué has hecho en estos días?, te he llamado a casa pero nunca has contestado.  
- Estuve trabajando mucho.

Una vez en casa Usami abrazó sorpresivamente a Misaki...  
-Ahhhh...Te extrañé tanto, no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentirte así nuevamente- Luego le beso con pasión.- Quiero estar contigo unicamente.  
Lo abrazó intensamente, Misaki, contra la pared respondió con una sonrisa mientras metía sus manos entre la camisa de Usagui-San, quien cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir cada una de las suaves caricias.  
- Usagui...Estas lleno de moretones, ven quiero curarte.  
- Tu eres la única medicina que necesito...ven acá... Quiero hacerte el amor como un loco.  
- Usagui-San...yo...yo...

El telefonó sonó interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de los amantes, Misaki respondió e inmediatamente llamó a Usami:  
- Es un extraño preguntando por tí Usagui-San.

-Sii...quién habla?  
-Eres muy desobediente Usami...No importa, tienes 1 día para tomar mi oferta, te estaré vigilando...  
-Oiga, no se pase!- Respondió con furia, pero su interlocutor ya había colgado.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Misaki.-¿Has estado actuando muy extraño?...QUIERO SABER QUE TE PASA.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, Un corrientazo atravezó la espalda de Akihito, el temor se había apoderado de su cuerpo, pero no existía motivo de preocupación, solo era Aikawa ingresando con más obsequios.

- Aaaaaaah...Estas de regreso Misaki, ustedes se ven tan lindos juntos, sobretodo ahora que Usami necesita que lo cuiden, es que sólo a él se le ocurre salir solo a altas horas de la madrugada después de la fiesta tan prendida en la que estábamos.  
-¿QUÉ FIESTA?.-Preguntó Misaki a Usami...-QUIERO UNA EXPLICACIÓN YA!


	5. Chapter 5

Las palabras de Misaki estaban llenas de furia, exigian una explicación inmediata pues Usami hasta el momento solo se habia limitado a ´fingir que nada pasaba.  
- Upssss!- Exclamó Aikawa,-¿Acaso dije algo inapropiado?  
- Si eso era todo ya puedes irte.- respondió seriamente Usami.

La mujer salio del apartamento, Usami se sentó al lado del gigante osito de peluche y seriamente observo a Misaki quien no paraba de verle con esos ojos inquisitivos ansiosos de respuestas:

- No paso nada importante, era una fiesta más por lo de los premios literarios, así que Aikawa me pidió que fuera pues asistieron todas las grandes figuras literarias, solo fue trabajo, nada más.  
- Pero Aikawa dijo que...  
- Lo que haya dicho no importa- respondió Usami con furia golpeando la mesa con su mano- Puede que para ella haya sido divertido, pero ami no me divierten para nada ese tipo de fiestecitas.  
-Usagui-San...Perdoname...-murmuro Misaki bajando la mirada con una sensación de tristeza.- No quería presionarte tanto.

Esas palabras y esa sensación despertaron en el interior de Usami más dolor:"Qué lo perdone...soy yo el que debería pedirle perdón, soy yo el que estuvo revolcándose en la cama con un extraño, mientras tu estabas ausente...Sé que te traicioné, pero no permitiré por nada de este mundo que se rompa tu corazón de ninguna manera..."

-Usagui-San?..- Le llamó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- Ven, voy a curarte las heridas y a preparar una deliciosa cena para ti.  
- Hi..Por supuesto, -respondió Usami sonriendo mientras por dentro sentía de nuevo ese látigo y una voz interior que le decía:"No te merezco".

Misaki se acercó con ternura a Usami que ahora se encontraba desnudo en la cama, llevaba en sus manos el botiquín.

- Tienes el cuerpo repleto de moretones, debió ser muy salvaje la golpiza que recibiste...¿Cuántos eran?  
-Ah...Ah...Ahhh los asaltantes, no sé, creo que me noquearon antes de darme cuenta...- Mentía, de nuevo mentía tratando de ocultar esa vergonzosa verdad.

Estar desnudo mientras Misaki le curaba las heridas lo había ruborizado, sentía vergüenza, en primer lugar porque se sentía sucio y en segundo lugar porque sentía que no merecia los mimos y el amor sincero que Misaki le profesaba con tanta devoción:"Renunciar a ti, dejarte...¿Cómo podría?...Primero muerto a dejarte ir de mi vida".

- Usagui-San..Te duele mucho?...  
-Ah...No, eres tan delicado que no siento dolor.

Misaki se acercó a Usami y lo besó con pasión, Usami respondió abrazando el cuerpo del universitario cuyo corazón latía intensamente.

- Usagui-San... Te extrañé mucho.  
- Yo también,- respondió Usami quitandole lentamente la camisa a Misaki.  
- Oye...No cambias, aún con el cuerpo así quieres tener intimidad.  
- Es tu culpa, pequeño tonto, tu me dejaste solo, ahora quiero hacerte el amor...

Se acariciaron mutuamente, Misaki trataba con delicadeza el cuerpo de Usami, no quería lastimar los moretones que tenía en la espalda y en el abdomen, con suavidad paso sus dedos sobre su rostro lleno de golpes y se aferró a su cuerpo con fuerza.

Usami se acostó bocarriba y sentó a Misaki sobre sus piernas y acaricio sus pezones y su abdomen, Misaki poco a poco comenzaba a exitarse cada vez más, haciendo inminente la erección, deseaba a Akihito como nunca, se sentía culpable por haberlo dejado solo, así que quería entregarse por completo de la manera más dulce, y eso estaba haciendo, sentía placer mientras Usami acariciaba su ombligo y su pelvis, sentía placer mientras era acariciado en sus caderas.

- Quiero ser tuyo para siempre.- Dijo mientras acariciaba el cuerpo del escritor que también se sentía cada vez más exitado.

Misaki besó los labios de Akihito y continuó bajando por su cuerpo desnudo, introdujo su lengua en el ombligo de Usami mientras que con esas delicadas manos de niño acariciaba sus pezones, luego continúo bajando hasta lamer su pene. El roce de su lengua había producido en Akihito una sensación maravillosa, un éxtasis que le embargaba, Misaki estaba allí con él, luego introdujo su miembro en su boca, y lo succionó con pasión, Akihito sentía tanto placer que sus gemidos invadían la habitación. Luego volvió a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Usami respondió aferrándose a sus nalgas y abriéndolas para poder entrar en el cuerpo de Misaki, poco a poco lo consiguió, el éxtasis de esa sensación lo embriagaba más que nunca. Era Misaki quien se movia produciendole sensaciones tan únicas, era Misaki quien gemia de placer por su propia cuenta, era Misaki quien se entregaba como si fuera mecido por el viento. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo, Usami en el interior de Misaki y Misaki entre las piernas de Usami. Luego se acostó a su lado y le beso tiernamente, abrazo su ancho pecho y se quedó dormido.

El látigo, esa sensación de sentir un rayo golpeándole el corazón volvía de nuevo: "No quiero perderte por un error estúpido...Debo arreglar esto cuanto antes".

Dejó a Misaki profundamente dormido en la habitación y salió a la sala, necesitaba estar solo, el teléfono sono de nuevo, y de nuevo volvia ese temor de si era o no aquella voz, respondió con prisa:

- Se te acaba el tiempo... ¿Has decidido algo ya?  
- No pienso dejar a Misaki...No cederé a tu chantaje, muestráte y no seas cobarde.  
- Cuidado con tus palabras...No puedes proteger a Misaki de por vida, si él se entera de ese video va a sentir un dolor tan intenso en su corazón que nunca más volverá a confiar en nadie...¿No querrás lastimarlo de esa forma?  
- No pienso dejarlo...Te entregaré toda mi fortuna si quieres, pero no dejaré a Misaki.  
- Eso pensé, siempre has sido persistente y necio...Quiero proponerte otro negocio entonces.  
- ¿Que tipo de negocio?...  
- Que seas mi esclavo por una noche a cambio del video, ese precio si lo puedes pagar, es la única fortuna que me interesa...Por cierto, espero que te guste la portada del diario de mañana, como te dije, no puedes proteger a Misaki de por vida...Además es un pequeño incentivo para que lo pienses muy bien. Que tengas dulces sueños!

Se sentía entré la espada y la pared, no pegó el ojo en toda la noche.

Yuki Eiri despertó tranquilamente, se duchó y se puso a trabajar, la ausencia del pelirosa lo habia inspirado a escribir como loco, tres mese sin Suichi era demasiado, ahora hasta asistía a las reuniones sociales de la editorial con tal de no sentirse solo, el sonido del timbre lo saco de su mundo novelesco, mientras fumaba su cigarro abrió la puerta, ahi estaba Usami Akihito, le arrojó el C.D. con fuerza:  
- ¿Qué pretendes hacer...idiota?  
- No se de que me hablas...Para mi todo acabo al día siguiente, esperaba nunca más verte por aquí.

Misaki despertó y no encontró a Usami a su lado, en su lugar había una nota:  
"Salí a tratar un asunto de negocios...vuelvo en la tarde"  
- Ahh, así no da gusto cocinar y más con el hambre que tengo, saldré a comer afuera.

Iba tranquilamente por la calle hacia la esquina en busca de un puesto de Tepanyaki del que se había antojado, cuando vio en la portada del diario local una fotografía de Usami abrazando a Yuki Eiri, el titular era claro: "¡UNA FIESTA MOVIDA!. Los artistas se dieron cita en el centro de convenciones, al parecer no solo intercambiaron opiniones literarias, sino que dieron muestra de la estima y respeto que existe entre las dos grandes figuras..."

Misaki no podía dar credito a lo que sus ojos veían:  
- conque solo fue trabajo, y no se divirtió, entonces que hace riéndo abrazado a ese rubio...¿Fiesta movida?...Esto tengo que leerlo ya- Murmuro Misaki decididamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Misaki comió con calma su Tepanyaki mientras continuaba leyendo el diario local:

"La fiesta se ha convertido en la más popular de la semana, al contar con la participación de celebres personalidades, no solo del mundo literario, sino también de la moda y la música, hasta el celebre cantante Glack hizo su aparición en escena para amenizar la velada con su estilo, pero todos los ojos se pusieron sobre los renombrados escritores Yuki Eiri y Usami Akihito….."

Usami tomo a Yuki por el cuello y amenazaba por ahorcarlo.  
- ¿CÓMO QUE NO ES PARA TANTO?...¡ME SACAS DE QUICIO!  
- La verdad no me interesa, me da igual lo que la gente pueda pensar del dichoso video, en cuestión de dos semanas ya todo estará olvidado y el escándalo será historia. – Respondió con el mayor cinismo, y haciendo una mueca de desagrado agregó- Ahora desaparece de mi vista, no quiero volver a tratar contigo nunca más.  
Usami se quedó pensativo, si hubiera estado solo el escándalo le hubiera interesado poco, pero su única preocupación era Misaki, pero ahora que las cosas estaban claras entre Eiri y él, estaba seguro que quien le hacía esto era alguien que lo conocía y sabía lo importante que era para él esta relación.

Regresó a su auto con más dudas en la cabeza, dudas que no paraban de girar en su mente mientras iba de regreso a su casa.

Eiri terminó su cigarrillo, bebió una cerveza y volvió al portátil, sintió curiosidad por el video, ya que no había revisado su contenido y para ser sinceros tampoco recordaba todos los detalles que sucedieron esa noche; lo que vio lo dejó perplejo y asqueado, de inmediato tomó el C.D. y lo destruyó, si Suichi llegaba y encontraba ese video las cosas se iban a poner feas, afortunadamente si el escándalo estallaba para cuando su amado peli rosa volviera de la gira por Paris, en tres meses, ya todo estaría olvidado.

Akihito ingresó a su apartamento y se sentó en el sofá, meditabundo, sus pensamientos fueron detenidos súbitamente por Misaki que apareció de improviso:

- UNA FIESTA MOVIDA! Y mira quién está en la portada del diario local, dijiste que no había sido divertido, dijiste que solo era trabajo!- Comenzó a decir.- Parece que te llevas bien con el rubio este de la foto…..  
- Bebí mucho esa noche- Respondió fríamente después de escuchar cada reclamo de Misaki.- Y no fue para nada divertido, Yuki Eiri es un tipo de lo más aburrido y corriente, además sólo tenía una cosa en mente- Y acercándose a Misaki miró sus ojos y agregó- ¿Sabes qué tenía en mente?...  
Misaki se sonrojó, conocía esa mirada en los ojos de Usami, la veía cada vez que se acercaba para robarle un beso, cada vez que estaban en contacto. Akihito le abrazó con ternura y agregó:  
- ¿Acaso estás celoso?...  
- No…..yo….yo….- No pudo responder, Usami tenía razón, sentía celos unos celos tan grandes que amenazaban con devorar su corazón lleno de dudas- Ese no es el punto…el punto es que me dijiste una cosa y las fotografías dicen lo contrario- Respondió tratando de liberarse de los brazos de Usami y cambiando de tema para evitar admitir sus celos.  
La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del teléfono…

-Yo contesto- dijo resueltamente Misaki dirigiéndose hacia el aparato que sonaba.  
-No, yo la tomaré, seguramente es para mi- Respondió Usami, siguiendo la corazonada que ahora ocupaba su mente. Levantó la bocina, dio la vuelta, de espaldas a Misaki respondió- Si, Quién habla?  
-¿Te gustaron las fotos?...porque tengo muchas más en todos los ángulos y con imágenes inéditas….¿Lo has pensado ya?...Estoy impaciente Sr. Akihito…Necesito una respuesta en este momento.  
El rostro de Usami cambió de expresión, no tenía escapatoria, tendría que correr el riesgo si quería deshacer ese chantaje, con resolución respondió:  
-¿Qué quiere que haga?  
-Muy bien…Nos estamos entendiendo…Quiero que te dirijas al hotel Hilton, lo conoces ya muy bien, una vez allí iras a la Suite Penhouse a las 11:00pm…Allí te estaré esperando para realizar…nuestra pequeña transacción...Sobra decirte que si no cumples la cita, este escándalo va a estallar.  
Misaki seguía observando a Usami, no había escuchado la conversación, pero algo en su interior le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, desde cuando Usagui-San le daba la espalda y hablaba en voz baja para responder sus llamadas, no, eso no era muy usual, nuevamente sintió celos, esperó que Misaki colgara el teléfono para decir murmurando:

-¿Era él cierto?...  
-Eh?...No es importante, solo era Aikawa poniéndome más trabajo….  
-¿Desde cuando le hablas a Aikawa en voz baja y dándome la espalda?, No tienes que mentirme, era él.  
-¿A quién te refieres con él?, ¿En quién estás pensando?  
-¡EN EL HOMBRE DE LA FOTO, EL TAL YUKI ESE, ESTÁS MUY RARO DESDE QUE REGRESÉ Y TODO EL TIEMPO DICES QUE NO PASA NADA, ¿QUE HAY ENTRE EL ESCRITOR ESE Y TU?!- Gritó Misaki intentando controlar sus celos.  
-Nada, ya te dije que no pasa nada, pero….Admites que te ha dado celos sólo por una foto que no tiene la menor importancia.  
-Tienes razón, no quería aceptarlo, pero tienes razón…Discúlpame.

Misaki dormía profundamente, no notó el momento en el que Usami se marchó. Akihito salió a toda prisa hacia el hotel, no tuvo problema para ingresar a la Suite.

Era un verdadero penhouse, todo el cuarto estaba oscuro, con excepción del área donde estaba ubicada la cama, Usami se apresuro a buscar el interruptor de las luces cuando escucho una voz:

-No enciendas las luces…  
Esa voz, le era absolutamente familiar, estaba convencido de haberla escuchado antes, guió la cabeza hacia el lugar donde provenía, allí entre las sombras logro divisar la sombra de un hombre sentado en un sillón al fondo de la suite observando la cama.

-Me da gusto que hayas venido, recuerda, te entregaré el video una vez haya satisfecho mis deseos contigo…Sobre la cama hay unas prendas de vestir…Quiero que las uses para mi, anda...

Esta vez estaba seguro, esa voz, la había reconocido por completo, sin embargo se dirigió hacia la cama donde observó las prendas, se trataba de un vestido de latex negro.

-Desnúdate lentamente, quiero recrear la vista un poco….  
Usami continuaba en silencio, se tomó su tiempo a la hora de desnudarse por completo y colocarse las ceñidas prendas, la situación era totalmente incómoda y fastidiosa, no sabía cuanto tiempo más podría resistir siguiéndole la corriente al sujeto del sillón.

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que esta no es otra trampa?  
-No podrás saberlo, tendrás que confiar en mi…Esas prendas te quedan bien, ahora quiero que bailes para mi como hiciste cuando estabas con Yuki…¿Lo pasaste bien, verdad?  
-Estaba drogado…fuiste tu, ¿Verdad?  
-Debo admitir que se me paso un poco la mano, me preocupe bastante cuando me enteré que estabas en el hospital, pero me excité muchísimo cuando le hiciste el amor a Eiri, aunque me estaba carcomiendo de celos por dentro.  
-I…I…..I…Isaka-San…¿Verdad?  
-Bingo!...Acaso crees que me iba a quedar tan tranquilo viéndote al lado de ese mocoso, soportando tus desprecios, ¿Qué tiene ese niño qué no tengo yo?¿Qué es lo que encontraste en él?... Estuve pensando en todo eso después de que los vi juntos en el restaurante el otro día… Ahora ya no importa, un trato es un trato, serás mi esclavo esta noche, haré contigo lo que siempre quise hacer, saciarás mis fantasías y después te entregaré el video. Ese es el precio.


	7. Chapter 7

-¡Qué te quede claro de una vez por todas Usami Akihito, no tienes otra salida, quiero que me hagas el amor!  
-Definitivamente tienes una mente enferma, mira que planear todo esto sólo para satisfacer tu capricho, ¿Cuánto le pagaste a Eiri para que siguiera este juego?  
-Lo de Eiri fue un error, él simplemente se atravesó en el camino…La verdad tenía otro plan, pero tu decidiste irte con Eiri, así que los seguí y filmé el video, tuve que contener mis ganas hasta este momento, pero volviendo a lo nuestro, solo te estoy pidiendo una cosa muy sencilla.

Misaki despertó a la mitad de la noche y se dio cuenta que Akihito no estaba por ninguna parte, tampoco dejó una nota: "¿Dónde puede estar a esta hora?...Ya sé que dijo que no pasaba nada, pero… ¿y si fue a buscarlo?... No, no puedo seguir pensando eso, debo aprender a confiar en Usagui-San, aún así esta corazonada no se aparta de mi mente, está demasiado extraño últimamente."

Se sentó en el sofá, inmerso en la soledad del apartamento y con un cortocircuito en sus pensamientos se abrazó a si mismo y suspiró, no podía regresar a la cama, prefería esperar ahí mismo, cabizbajo miraba el reloj que parecía no avanzar 1:00am, luego 1:03am… sentía que hasta el tiempo estaba en su contra, buscando algo que hacer para distraer la mente mientras esperaba, comenzó a leer el nuevo manuscrito de Akihito.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria y aún así seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, no importaba lo que Isaka-San dijese, seguía despreciándolo igual, intentó seguir razonando con él, quería hacerle entender que lo que hacía no tenía sentido, finalmente obtuvo una única respuesta de su chantajista:  
-No podemos quedarnos así toda la noche….Pasemos a la acción.  
Estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería volver a fallarle a Misaki, no quería entregar amor a otro hombre que no fuera Misaki, pero si el video salía a luz pública perdería a Misaki, ¿y si era otra trampa?, el riesgo era demasiado, decidió encarar la situación.  
-Me niego a estar contigo…Haz lo que quieras.  
-¿Seguro?...¿Qué crees que diga Misaki cuando vea el video?  
-Eso es problema mío.- Y con un aire de resolución agregó- Me cambiaré y me marcharé de aquí, sé que cometí un grave error esa noche, para empezar nunca debí asistir a la fiesta, no debí beber hasta perder la cabeza, no debí seguirle el juego a Yuki Eiri, soy conciente de los errores cometidos, no tienes que chantajearme por eso…Ah, por cierto, te agradezco el detalle del C.D., así pude aclarar los recuerdos de esa noche, me torturaba no saber que fue lo que sucedió.  
Sus palabras sonaban tan arrogantes y frías en los oídos de Isaka-San produciendo una furia insoportable: "¿Cómo puede rechazarme aún en una situación como esta?¿Cómo puede ser más importante su relación con ese chiquillo que su carrera?¿Acaso este sentimiento ese llamado amor?...¡Imposible!, lo hace para fastidiarme".

El reloj seguía marcando el tiempo a su compás, pero a Misaki le parecía lento, como si el tiempo mismo se hubiese descompuesto, trataba de concentrarse en la lectura, pero esto no era suficiente.  
Akihito ingresó a su apartamento tan silenciosamente como cuando salió, se recostó contra la puerta y suspiró lentamente, acababa de enfrentarse con aquel hombre, suponía que en la mañana todo estaría concluido, el video se publicaría, estallaría un gran escándalo y en medio quedaría Misaki con el corazón herido. Tenía dos opciones, decirle la verdad ahora y prepararlo para lo que podría suceder o simplemente esperar a que el escándalo saliese a luz pública para decirle la verdad…Usami eligió la segunda opción.

Le sorprendió ver la luz de su estudio encendida a esa hora, abrió la puerta sigilosamente, allí estaba Misaki leyendo con impaciencia, le sorprendió mucho, Misaki se volteó lentamente y lo observó con enojo:

-¿Dónde te habías metido?...Estaba preocupado por ti, mira que salir a esta hora y sin avisar.- Dijo Misaki enojado en cuanto le vio.  
- Salí a tomar algo de aire fresco y fumar un cigarrillo, no quise despertarte.  
- ¡Eres desconsiderado, al menos podías haber dejado una pequeña nota!  
- ¿Me disculpas?...Ven conmigo, no quiero que discutamos más.- Dijo mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos. Y tomándolo de la mano lo llevó hacía el cuarto.  
- ¿Usagui-San…..Estás bien?...Te ves algo…-No pudo continuar hablando, Usami puso su dedo índice cerrando sus labios.  
-Shhhh! No digas nada más, ven conmigo.

Akihito abrazó el cuerpo de Misaki con ternura, mucha paciencia y suavidad le quitó la pijama, y con sus enormes manos acarició el pecho y la espalda de Misaki que le observaba con un aire de estupor. Akihito comenzó a sentir nuevamente esa sensación de estar frente a un ángel del cielo que ahora desea profanar, sonrió, convencido de que la sensación era real, estaba frente al verdadero Misaki, no necesitaba nada más para dejarse llevar por ese demonio encendido en llamas que ahora reclamaba por Misaki.

Recostó a Misaki en la cama, de medio lado, seguía acariciando con sus dedos la espalda, cerró los ojos para impregnarse de esa sensación, luego tomó un pañuelo y vendó los ojos de Misaki, quien continuaba sin decir una sola palabra.

Con los ojos vendados, sintiendo ese nuevo torrente de pasión, los pensamientos de Misaki fueron disipándose poco a poco, un único pensamiento llegó a su mente y permanecía fuerte:"Usagui-San me quiere solo a mi", una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, mientras se estremecía con cada uno de los mordiscos que Usami disfrutaba propinándole a su espina dorsal y luego a su cuello.

Las manos de Usami decidieron ir a nadar entre los pantalones de Misaki y jugar un poco con sus testículos mientras su pene se levantaba poco a poco producto de la excitación, sus suspiros y gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

Misaki seguía sumergido en un mar de pasión. Con los ojos vendados cada sensación se experimentaba como si fuera por primera vez, se triplicaba, los otros sentidos se agudizaban ahora podía sentir las manos tibias de Akihito acariciando su pene y jugueteando con la punta que cada vez iba colocándose húmeda.

Usami por su parte colocaba todo su empeño, quería disfrutar al máximo el cuerpo de Misaki, y no sólo eso, quería anclarse a su corazón y no liberarse jamás.  
Bajó los pantalones de su amante y acarició con lentitud sus nalgas, luego decidió recorrerlas con la lengua, y darles pequeños mordiscos, Misaki seguía sintiendo cada cosa con mayor intensidad. Usami procedió con una felación combinando movimientos rápidos y lentos…  
-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- Gimió Misaki ante el orgasmo inminente.  
Usami siguió en silencio, saboreaba a Misaki, quería grabar en su mente ese sabor único tan propio del cuerpo de su amado. Luego, aprovechando la humedad de sus zonas íntimas, procedió a meter un dedo en el agujero de Misaki.  
-Usagui-San…Por favor, estoy mojado…No puedo más.  
-Shhhh!….No digas nada, Quiero sentirte y que me sientas una vez más.- Y diciendo esto procedió a penetrarlo.  
Los gemidos de Misaki se combinaban con los de Usami en rítmico coro, los movimientos también eran ritmicos y cada vez más fuertes, sus manos se entrelazaron, Misaki escuchaba la respiración agitada de Usami junto con sus gemidos, esos sonidos le resultaban placenteros pues no podía ver, solo escuchar y sentir así como sentía el movimiento de las caderas de Akihito y el sudor de su piel.

El orgasmo llegó a Akihito dulcemente, se mojó en el interior de su amante, luego le beso introduciendo la lengua en su boca, susurrando palabras tiernas en su oído. Finalmente retiró la venda de sus ojos.

-Te quiero-Murmuró.  
Ahora el tiempo parecía volar, otro cálido día de verano se colaba por la ventana, Misaki dormía placidamente sonriendo, Usami abrazado a su cuerpo continuaba contemplándolo.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, una lágrima presagiaba el posible final.

La mañana avanzó como si nada, Misaki dormía profundamente, Akihito no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche estaba ahora en la sala revisando cada canal de farándula presintiendo lo peor, Aikawa ingresó repentinamente, la agresiva mirada que traía le anunciaba lo peor.

Le enseñó el diario, en primera plana el gran escándalo, ahora su vida privada se convertía en pública, su intimidad estaba puesta al descubierto…  
-Pronto la noticia empezará a rodar, la editorial está rodeada de periodistas…Pensé que nada sucedía entre Eiri y tu….Bueno, podemos utilizarlo como publicidad y además…  
-Debo hablar de esto con Misaki, por favor déjame solo.

Misaki despertó a las 7:00am abrió las ventanas del cuarto, el verano seguía ardiendo con intensidad, salió del cuarto y encontró a Akihito sentado en el sofá, lo saludó cariñosamente como de costumbre, pero la expresión seria del escritor le indicaba que no estaba de humor para nada.  
- Misaki….Siéntate, tenemos que hablar….


	8. Chapter 8

Hiroki estaba tomando un café antes de ir a la universidad cuando escuchó la noticia en la radio:  
-¡Quién iba a creerlo, fueron filmados por un paparazi!...Pero así es el mundo de los artistas, ninguno de los dos ha hecho comentarios al respecto por lo que suponemos que todo es verdad.  
- Pero hay que ver que pinta tienen estos dos, ambos con fama y talento, la verdad no hacen tan mala pareja, es más hasta se complementan….

Se preocupó por Usami, sabía muy bien que no era el tipo de personas que anda por ahí contando sus intimidades al mundo y que por eso firmaba sus novelas BL como Usagui-San, sentía que como amigo de la infancia su deber era apoyarlo en estos difíciles momentos. Así que pensó que lo mejor era visitarlo personalmente.  
-Pasaré por ti hoy en la tarde, así podremos almorzar juntos.-Propuso Nowaki  
-No, debo reunirme con los estudiantes de último año y revisar sus tesis, me comprometí con ellos desde hace varios días-Respondió Hiroki, que había encontrado la coartada perfecta para encontrarse con Usami.

No quería mentirle a Nowaki, de hecho había pasado momentos maravillosos en su compañía, pero no quería despertar celos en su compañero, y como pensaba visitar a Akihito, decidió no contarle nada pues consideraba que Nowaki no lo entendería.

-¡Basta!-Gritó Misaki- ¡No quiero seguir escuchando más!¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!¡Yo confié en ti!- Los ojos de Misaki se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba destrozado por dentro.  
- Por favor escucha todo lo que tengo que decirte…-Suplicó Usami sujetando a Misaki por el brazo- Esta situación me está matando…

Misaki guardo silencio, su mirada se tornó triste y confusa, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas, se quedó quieto escuchando las explicaciones de Usami que terminaba de narrarle todo, el encuentro con Yuki Eiri, la marcha al hotel, la paliza que lo mandó al hospital, las drogas, el video, el chantaje, etc. Cuando terminó de escucharlo, miró con decepción a Akihito y con resolución respondió:

-¡Me marcho!...¡No quiero que me busques, no quiero volver a verte!-Sus palabras aunque fuertes eran tristes.  
Usami le miró con tristeza, también estaba decepcionado, primero consigo mismo, con sus acciones y ahora con el destino, no podía culpar a Misaki por su decisión, sabía que en su lugar quizá hubiera hecho lo mismo, su temor más grande se había hecho realidad.

Esa mañana Misaki no asistió a sus clases, empacó sus cosas y se marchó, Usami permaneció a un lado como espectador, no dijo nada cuando salió del apartamento, ni siquiera se despidieron, era como una pesadilla de la cual no podía escapar, además Misaki estaba tan molestó que el silencio entre ambos era como una espada que atravesaba cada vez más sus corazones.

Takahiro se comunicó de inmediato a casa de Usami Akihito, quería saber como se encontraba su amigo, pues la prensa seguía haciendo especulaciones y los medios se encontraban saturados por tanto rumor, por otra parte también quería saber cómo estaba Misaki. La llamada fue respondida por un Usami devastado.  
-¿Entonces…Lo del escándalo es verdad?  
-Así parece, caí en una trampa.  
-Eso complicará tu prestigio…  
-La editorial se hará cargo, ya buscarán la manera de sacarle provecho a todo esto…  
-¿Y Misaki?¿puedo hablar con él ahora?  
-¿Misaki?- por un momento dudó, apreciaba demasiado a Takahiro como para decirle como estaban las cosas, así que le mintió- Misaki está tomando un curso de verano en la Universidad, no sé a qué hora regresará.  
-¿Qué piensa Misaki de todo esto?...Me preocupo bastante porque te ha cogido mucho cariño y todo eso….  
-Takahiro, discúlpame, debo salir de inmediato a la editorial. ¿Podemos terminar esta charla otro día?  
-¡Oh, si claro!¡Discúlpame, no quise quitarte tiempo!

Misaki andaba vagando por la ciudad sin dirigirse a ningún sitio concreto, finalmente llegó a la universidad por azar del destino.  
-¡Misaki!..¿Por qué no asististe a clase el día de hoy?  
- ¡Sumi-Sempai!  
-¿Y qué haces con esas maletas, acaso Usami Sensei te ha corrido de la casa?  
-No, yo decidí marcharme.  
-¿Y tienes a dónde ir?  
-Supongo que iré con mi hermano  
-¿Es por lo del escándalo, verdad?-Sumi calló de repente, notó la tristeza de Misaki cuyas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar- Tal vez solo es un chisme mal intencionado, apuesto a que Eiri está metido en todo esto y lo ha hecho para perjudicarlos, claro que ninguno de los dos ha dicho nada.- Agregó tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El timbre sonó, Usami abrió la puerta a toda prisa, tenía la esperanza de que se tratara de Misaki, en su lugar se llevó una gran sorpresa.  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Hiroki?- Dijo con sorpresa.  
- Pensé que podrías necesitar algo, por eso vine a verte- Respondió Hiroki- Es hora de almorzar, apuesto a que con todo esto no has comido nada, ¿verdad?.  
-Me conoces bien, pero no tengo apetito, lo único que necesito es volver a ver a Misaki.  
-¿Misaki?...¿Quién es Misaki?- Preguntó con curiosidad Hiroki.  
-El hermano de Takahiro.- Respondió y observando de reojo la expresión de curiosidad de Hiroki, agregó,- Mi actual pareja.

"Pareja"…Estas palabras produjeron escalofrío en el cuerpo de Hiroki quien no podía imaginar que hubiese existido alguien capaz de desplazar los sentimientos que sentía Usami por Takahiro. Aún así insistió.  
-Entonces permíteme por lo menos prepararte un café, pareces más deprimido que de costumbre. ¿Quieres contarme realmente lo qué sucedió con Eiri?...Bueno, creo que hay que sacar todo lo que se lleva dentro…  
-Lo de Eiri fue un error, ahora solo pienso en cómo recuperar a Misaki…

Misaki aceptó la invitación de quedarse provisionalmente en casa de Sumi, solo tenía que dirigirse a casa de Takahiro, pero no quería causarle problemas, además no quería darle explicaciones, una vez instaló sus cosas en una pequeña habitación comenzó a preguntarse que tipo de persona podía ser Yuki Eiri y si Usagi-San le había dicho toda la verdad esta vez. Con ese pensamiento se comunicó con Aikawa-San.  
-Si diga…  
-Aikawa-San, soy yo Misaki…-No tuvo tiempo de decir nada más, Aikawa le había interrumpido.  
-Ah! ¡Misaki, qué gusto! ¿Cómo está el Señor Usami-Sensei?, la verdad está bastante preocupado con todo este asunto.  
-Aikawa-San, yo…necesito un favor...¿Serías tan amable de indicarme la dirección de Yuki eiri?- Preguntó Misaki titubeando.  
-Aaah…Eso es un poco complicado, Eiri es muy extravagante y no entrega sus datos personales a cualquiera, además no recibe visitas sin cita previa, por otra parte su editorial es muy celosa con esa información y con el escándalo…  
-Aikawa, por favor, la necesito, es importante.  
-Espera un minuto, veré que puedo hacer…

Hiroki terminó su café, Usami, en cambio, apenas si lo probó, lo único que había hecho durante la visita era hablar de Misaki, que Misaki esto, y Misaki aquello. Hiroki lo tomó con calma, sabía que entre ellos solo podía existir una profunda amistad, que sus sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos y pues ahora con Nowaki a su lado su corazón ya no se sentía tan solo.

Misaki salió de la casa de Sumi con el pretexto de tomar aire, tomó el metro, apretaba con fuerza el papel donde anotó la dirección de Eiri, cuando llegó a la puerta titubeó un poco, respiró profundamente y tocó el timbre.

Un hombre rubio, desaliñado y con un cigarrillo en sus labios abrió la puerta y lo empujó de inmediato hacia el interior del lugar, mientras un montón de reporteros corría hacia la puerta y tomaba fotografías.  
-¿Eres el del servicio de domicilios?  
-No.  
-Ah, ya decía yo… ¿Qué quieres chico, un autógrafo?- dijo con aire irónico  
-No, Yuki Eiri, necesito hablar contigo, hay algo que debo saber sobre tu relación con Usami Akihito.  
-¿Eres reportero?  
-No, soy Misaki, vivo con Usami-San.-Respondió resueltamente.  
-Oooooh, el noviecito, no quiero shows de celos en mi casa, lárgate.  
-No me iré de aquí hasta que me digas que ocurre realmente entre los dos, necesito saberlo.  
-¿No confías en lo que Usami te ha contado?, si quieres respuestas estás en el lugar equivocado, debes buscarlas en el hospital, fue donde dejé a Usami cuando me desperté y descubrí que estaba drogado.  
-Usa…Usami me dijo que tu tenías la copia del video, ¿es cierto?  
-Si la querías ver, lo siento, tendrás que pedírsela al que nos filmó, la destruí, así que posiblemente no puedas verla a menos que el pervertido decida subastarla en e-bay. En fin no interesa, no tengo nada contra Usami, ni tampoco deseo volver a verlo.  
-¿Te lo hizo con pasión?- Preguntó Misaki mirándolo a los ojos con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.  
-¿eeeeh?..Fue la peor noche de mi vida, estábamos tan ebrios…además lo que hicimos lo hicimos pensando en otros.

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, gruñendo entre dientes Yuki respondió la llamada, de repente un grito de emoción:  
-¡Suichii!


	9. Chapter 9

-¡SUICHIII!

Misaki observó como la expresión fría e irónica del rubio cambiaba a una de felicidad; su rostro estaba iluminado sólo con escuchar esa voz del otro lado del auricular.  
-¡Yo también!..¿Cómo va tu gira por Europa?...¿Paris?...Ah pero si te has recorrido medio planeta….¡Pero qué tonto eres, claro que puedes!...No, nada, todo está bien, ves te dije que tres meses se pasarán rápido, ¿Cómo, una extensión al contrato?...¿China?...Pero pasarás primero por aquí, acuérdate que tenemos una noche planeada…sí, sí…

Yuki hablaba sin percatarse de la existencia de Misaki, era como si el mundo hubiera dejado de existir y todo se concentrara en esa persona. Las palabras de Yuki resonaban en la cabeza de Misaki: "Lo que hicimos lo hicimos pensando en otros", al observar la felicidad de aquel hombre hablando con esa persona; comprendió que el sexo que habían tenido no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos, lo entendió todo al descubrir el sonrojo existente en las mejillas del rubio que parecía como si fuera a devorar el teléfono.  
-¿Todavía aquí?- Dijo cuando terminó de hablar por teléfono volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.  
-Muchas gracias por su tiempo señor Eiri…Me ha sido de mucha utilidad.- Respondió Misaki mucho más tranquilo.- Realmente necesitaba hablar con usted.

Misaki salió a toda prisa del lugar seguido por una bandada de reporteros.  
-¿Es amigo o pariente cercano del autor?  
-¿Es verdad que el video es una calumnia?  
-¿Qué sabe acerca de la relación de los escritores?  
-¡SOLO SOY EL REPARTIDOR!- Grito Misaki mientras corría alejándose de los reporteros.

El teléfono interrumpió los pensamientos de Akihito.  
-Te llamaba para disculparme, tenías razón, lo eché todo a la basura por un simple capricho y por rabia, pero ya lo tengo todo solucionado, la publicidad de esto ha generado más curiosidad acerca de ti y tus libros se venden como pan caliente, te entregaré el original del video…  
-Puedes quedártelo y subastarlo por e-bay, no me importa, he perdido lo más importante para mí.- Interrumpió Usami y con tristeza agregó- He estado pensando, tan pronto como termine este manuscrito he decidido marcharme de la ciudad por un tiempo. Sin Misaki a mi lado nada de esto tiene sentido…

Misaki se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano, puso la cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó recordando los últimos instantes al lado de Akihito, el cálido día terminaba y la calurosa noche de verano llegaba lentamente. Misaki continúo vagando por el parque, lentamente regresó a casa de Sumi.

El fin de semana llegó, recostado en la cama Usami pensaba en Misaki, sintiendo rabia consigo mismo por haber lastimado su corazón: "¿Misaki…Dónde estás?...¿Fuiste a casa de Takahiro?...¿Cómo pude romper tu corazón?..."

En el pequeño cuarto de la casa de Sumi-Sempai, recostado en la cama, Misaki seguía pensando en Usagi-San:"Lo hicimos pensando en otros….Eso fue lo que dijo Eiri, por otra parte estaba drogado, así no es conciente de las cosas, debo admitir que tal vez lo juzgo sin entender la situación…Pero, pero, no quiero causarle más problemas, aunque me hace mucha falta lo mejor es alejarme..."

Una semana más tarde…

-¿Qué haces Sempai?- Preguntó Misaki con curiosidad.  
- Nada, veo la televisión, es WeShow en vivo, el mejor talk-show del país.  
- No sabía que te gustaba ese tipo de programas.  
- ¿Ah?, ¿Qué puedo decir?..Es verano, entre salir afuera a soportar el intenso sol y quedarme aquí junto al aire acondicionado disfrutando un refresco prefiero lo segundo, además el show está muy bueno, acaban de entrevistar a Bad Luck desde Berlin y han mostrado imágenes de su exitosa gira por Europa, además los presentadores son muy simpáticos…¿Por qué no te sientas y me acompañas?  
- Pues si, algo de distracción me vendría bien.  
- Por cierto, debes desayunar, llevas varios días sin comer bien, eres joven necesitas mucha energía, además has perdido peso, tu hermano se preocupará por ti y no es bueno para tu salud…

Misaki preparó un tazón de cereal y se sentó frente al T.V. para ver el Show en compañía de Sumi-Sempai.

"_-¡Wow, wow, wow!.. y ese fue Gackt con su canción Seki Ray.  
-Arigato Gackt…Bien, ahora nuestra sección la patata caliente retomando el famoso escándalo de la fiesta de los premios literarios, como ustedes saben, cuatro días después los diarios publicaron las candentes fotografías de los famosos escritores Usami Akihito y Yuki Eiri, además de rumorarse la existencia de un video íntimo en manos de un pervertido Paparazi que los filmó en Hilton de Tokio…"_

-¿Por qué cambias el canal?- Preguntó Misaki con suavidad mientras terminaba de comer el cereal.  
- Pensé por un momento que ya no querías saber más del asunto.  
- No importa qué canal coloques, todos hablan de lo mismo, ha pasado una semana y me he acostumbrado a escuchar ese rumor por todas partes.-Respondió Misaki con resignación- Por favor no le cambies, quiero saber ahora que van a decir.

"_-..Pues tras un largo silencio nuestro equipo periodístico los ha traído a este set, en vivo responderán a todas sus preguntas, con ustedes Yuki Eiri y Usami Akihito…"_

Misaki abrió sus ojos, volvía a verlo después de abandonar el apartamento, se veía bien, algo delgado, pero en general estaba bien, por un momento sonrió.  
"_- Bien, este es el momento que estaban esperando, ¿Qué tienen que decir respecto al escándalo?  
-Nada- Respondió Yuki fríamente- Es más, dudo de la existencia de ese video.  
-Estuvimos en la fiesta, no nos conocíamos y no nos vimos hasta el día de hoy- Respondió Usami.- Y concuerdo con Yuki en que el video ese no existe…"_

La entrevista siguió un curso organizado, los fans de los escritores del set daban sus opiniones, luego se abrieron las líneas al público, el afán por preguntarles era tal que las líneas se congestionaron, desde el sofá Misaki miraba atento el programa, nunca imaginó que Usami tuviese tanta popularidad y que el público en general mostrara abiertamente su apoyo y le dijesen palabras de afecto en un show en vivo, por un momento sintió deseos de llamar.

"_-…Le pedimos al público que por un momento deje de llamar, las líneas se han congestionado, y tenemos una sorpresa para Yuki Eiri en directo desde Berlín…  
-¡Ah!..Yuki, no sé que demonios has hecho esta vez…¡Vas a ver cuando regrese!  
- ¡Suichi!no digas eso, estamos en vivo.-Respondió Yuki  
- De todos modos, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, sé que lo vas a solucionar.  
Luego de la llamada el conductor del programa agregó:  
-¡Wow, wow!... entonces es verdad que el vocalista de Bad Luck y tu mantienen una relación muy cercana…Bueno, vamos a unos comerciales…"_

Finalizado el programa, Misaki salió nuevamente a vagar por las calles, pese al calor del ardiente verano, caminaba sin rumbo fijo pensando en todo lo que había escuchado hoy, entendía que lo mejor era negarlo todo y decir que era un montaje, además la llamada que recibió Yuki desde Alemania le aclaraba que nuevamente esa persona le demostraba su apoyo sin importarle ni siquiera lo que sucedía, Usami le dijo toda la verdad, ¿Era justo perdonarlo? ¿Realmente era culpable?. Regresó a casa de Sumi y empacó sus cosas.

Sempai no estaba en casa, le dejó una nota dándole las gracias y asegurándole que se verían después de las vacaciones de verano. Se marchó corriendo al apartamento de Usami, quería estar allí de inmediato.

Al llegar encontró la puerta entreabierta…  
-¡Esto…esto no puede estar pasando…!- dijo sorprendido al ingresar al apartamento-¡USAGI-SAN!- Gritó sin recibir respuesta.

El apartamento estaba lleno de cajas, y los muebles habían sido empacados, por un momento Misaki pensó que se equivocaba de sitio, que ese no era el apartamento de Akihito, recorrió el sitio buscándolo y llamándolo, las cosas de su estudio también estaban empacadas, tampoco encontró los juguetes ni los ositos de peluche, empezaba a perder la paciencia, sus piernas temblaban, se sentó en un rincón abrazándose así mismo y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Lo del show ha sido maravilloso, buen trabajo!- Dijo Isaka-San mientras entregaba el cheque a Usami.  
-Si necesitas algo por favor avísame,- dijo Aikawa sonriendo,- espero que Londres te inspire a crear nuevas obras. ¿Quieres que te lleve ya mismo al aeropuerto?  
- Todavía tengo tiempo, necesito recoger algunas cosas que dejé en casa.

Akihito ingresó sigilosamente al apartamento, le sorprendió encontrar la puerta abierta, pero ya no importaba, pasó entre las cajas dispersas por el lugar e ingresó a su habitación, sacó de una de las cajas el oso de peluche, tomo en una mano su maleta, en la otra el oso, dio una última mirada a la habitación, los recuerdos iban y venían, cerró los ojos dio media vuelta y salió de allí.  
Llegó lentamente a la puerta cuando escuchó el eco de un sollozo y suaves palabras entrecortadas.  
-¡Snif..Snif!...Usagi-San…Usagi-San…¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir a dónde vas?

"¡Debo marcharme de inmediato, de tanto pensar en Misaki, siento que lo escucho aquí. Todo está en mi imaginación!", Pensó Usami, mientras volvía la vista a su apartamento por ultima vez, se sorprendió al encontrar a Misaki derribado contra la pared llorando, soltó la maleta y se acercó a Misaki y dulcemente le besó.

Misaki abrió sus ojos, su llanto se detuvo, sintió la calidez de esos labios y esa lengua que exploraba su boca con total suavidad, era justo como el primer beso.  
-Ves…Ya no estás llorando…-Dijo Usami mirándole a los ojos.  
-¡Usagi-San!-Gritó Misaki dándole un gran abrazo.-Por un momento sentí que no volvería a verte.  
-Tuviste suerte, regresé por mi equipaje y por Suzuki-Chan.  
-De todos modos, ya te marchas..¿No es así?  
-No, he cambiado de opinión, Suzuki-chan y yo queremos quedarnos, sólo si tu quieres.  
-Con tanto calor, no puedo decidirlo…  
-Ah! ¡Eso no es problema!¡Yo te ayudo!  
-¡Oye….No me quites la ropa!¡Aún no he dicho que sí!

Ah, si, ese verano realmente ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero la más importante fue que ambos aprendieron una lección que los marcó de por vida: La infidelidad es una prueba de fuego que destruye a aquellas parejas en las que falta el amor, pero fortalece a las que realmente se aman.

**¡THE END!**


End file.
